blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:R52 Object 261
Object 261 front left view image:Object 261 2.jpg Object 261 front right view image:Object 261 3.jpg Object 261 back left view image:Object 261 4.jpg Object 261 back right view image:Obj261game1.jpg Object 261, Serene coast image:SU261-a.jpg Object 261, map Mountain pass image:Obj.261-a1.jpg Object 261, map Komarin image:Obj261-a2.jpg Object 261, map Komarin |InTheGame_pros= - Longest Gun range in the game at 1470 m - Most accurate artillery in the game - Very fast shell travel time for artillery. Combined with high accuracy means hitting targets is easy. - Artillery is fairly mobile, being only slightly slower than many mediums |InTheGame_cons= - Shells travel on an extremely flat trajectory, making it difficult to hit targets behind cover - Horrible gun traverse - Horrible gun arc, albeit 2 degrees larger than its predecessors - Low trajectory somewhat negates the high accuracy, although it is still very accurate - Somewhat Low damage per shot for Tier 10 SPGs (Although it's still better than B-C 155 58) |InTheGame_performance= The Object 261 has the lowest arc of any artillery piece in the game, meaning it has almost no ability to shoot over cover. However, this low arc combined with a high shell velocity means this SPG has the lowest shell travel times, making it easier to lead moving targets. However, the narrow gun arc means that if you do not pre-aim, you will have to re-position often to keep targets in your reticule. Due to it's narrow arc, "TD mode" can be difficult against enemies who force you to aim laterally, meaning you need to aim ahead of said enemy. However, the low shell arc does come a bit in handy here, as the shells go towards the approaching enemy much faster. This arty plays a lot like French B-C 155 58 but without the autoloader. The DPM is only 200 damage lower than BC 155, but if this arty uses Innovative Loading System, this arty is only behind 70 DPM (26 second reload time. B-C 155 58 with no rammer, as it has only an autoloader, and autoloader only tanks cannot use rammers. As such, it can't use Innovative Loading System, either.). Penetration valve is the lowest of all arty given that it has more flat trajectory. This makes the arty easier to hit the sides and rooftops of tanks which could do the same amount of damage as "1k damage per shot" artys when they hit. Use your expertise and aim for weak spots on tanks (like FV4005 turret). Using Wear-Resistance Gun Laying Drive (or just the normal one) would speed up the aim time to 3.84 seconds which is only about a second longer the IS-7 and Type 5 Heavy. They think that popping out to use their armor to ricochet or to bait shots to do damage is safe but your short aim time (and even when you just have to re-aim for an even better shot)will prove them wrong. Also dispersion valves is on par to a Type 5 Heavy while moving (especially when turning the vehicle which is 0.19)! |InTheGame_equipment= Large-Caliber Artillery-Shell Rammer, GLD, Camouflage Net |External_Reviews= |History= During work on perfecting the IS-7 design in 1947, OGK LKZ and Experimental Factory #100 developed projects for high power heavy SPGs. * Object 261-1, closed type, with a forward fighting compartment and a 152 mm M-31 gun with a 880 m/s muzzle velocity (later re-designated Object 261) * Object 261-2, half-open type, rear fighting compartment, 152 mm M-48 gun with 1000 m/s muzzle velocity (later re-designated Object 262) * Object 261-3, half-open type, rear fighting compartment, with a 180 mm naval MU-1 gun with a muzzle velocity of 920 m/s. This gun is also known as the 180mm B-1-P |HistAcc= * As the Object 261 in game only has the MU-1, the correct designation would be the Object 261-3 * The Object 261 has less armor than it would have had in real life, being based off of the IS-7 chassis, with between 150mm-215mm of frontal armor. |HistoricalGallery= image:OBJ-261.jpg Object 261 image:OBJ-261_001.jpg Object 261 File:180mm_MU-1.jpg 180mm MU-1 gun, mounted in a coastal battery. |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= * Внутренние Бронированный автомобиль 1945-1965 (Domestic Armored Vehicles 1945-1965) |Ref_links= * http://forum.worldoftanks.com/index.php?/topic/318674-object-261/Discussion regarding the historical accuracy of the Object 261 in-game * http://survincity.com/2011/12/spg-object-261/Article describing the history of the Object 261 (the Object 261-1 in particular) |Sidebar_Camostop=3.71 |Sidebar_Camomove=2.0 |Sidebar_Camofire=0.31 |Sidebar_Passhard=1.247 |Sidebar_Passmed=1.438 |Sidebar_Passsoft=2.397 |Sidebar_DispTurret=0.575 |Sidebar_DispRecoil=5.753 |Sidebar_DispAccel=0.326 |Sidebar_DispTurning=0.326 }}